


Home

by gayandnotokay



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Jungeun Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Jungeun, a seemingly cold hearted slytherin loves her gf, a muggle that’s the human embodiment of the sun.





	Home

Jungeun was surrounded by a cold aura. When she gave orders to prefects, they flinched. When she let out a frustrated huff in the line at Honeydukes, the fifth years ahead of her in line immediately fell silent and apologized although it wasn’t even them she was frustrated at. When she let her gaze linger too long on a first year sitting at the edge of the slytherin table, they scrambled off the seat in less than a second, sputtering apologies. 

She thought winning the triwizard tournament would win her the favor of her fellow students, and so she put her name in the cup, but it seemed to only have driven them further from her. Word started going around that she was part merpeople because of how she managed to rescue the closest thing to her on Hogwarts campus: her owl named Lip, in less than two minutes without any use of spells, potions or weeds to enhance her performance underwater. 

She was not, in fact, part merpeople. Her seemingly unbelievable win in that trial came from bored summers in the YMCA pool. When she explained that, most of her fellow participants stared at her blankly, as did most of the people in the hall. There were looks of disbelief and amazement on a few faces and the fifth year who had been on a muggle gaming device poorly hidden behind her goblet the whole time burst out laughing. Jungeun had realized how ridiculous the situation was and allowed a small crooked smile to show, which she could’ve sworn caused more gasps than her popping out of the lake’s waters a minute and forty six seconds in. She couldn’t wait to tell her about all this. 

The smile slowly faded as she thought about how to describe a YMCA to those who weren’t familiar with the muggle world, before coming to a satisfactory conclusion and explaining what a YMCA is out loud. 

“Wait. You’re not a pureblood?” A third year from her house exclaimed and stood up abruptly, spilling whatever bright orange liquid was in her goblet.

“Im Yeojin sit down.” The headmaster commanded. Jungeun shook her head to answer the third year’s question. A ripple of murmurs went through the great hall and Jungeun found her expression melding into an icy one once again. The congratulatory meeting did not feel so congratulatory anymore. The hall quieted and they were dismissed. Jungeun made her way to her room, trying to erase the shocked faces from her memory. She was going home in a few days anyways, for Christmas. What the people here thought didn’t matter.

On the train back home she sat alone in her own little cabin, her back against the cold window. It was peaceful with only the snow outside the window keeping Junguen company, that is until very loud whispers came from outside her cabin. 

“—she’s gonna kill you!! You’re delusional Yeojin!”

“No! I swear I saw her in McDonald’s once and I brushed it off because I thought she didn’t even know McDonald’s existed! But now I know she knows it exists!”

“Yeojin—“

The conversation ended there and the door slammed open which almost made Jungeun flinch. She stared at the disrupter of her peace, unimpressed. The person who Yeojin had been talking with seemed to have vanished. Alone, the tiny slytherin with space buns that resembled dumplings took a confident step into the room. 

“We come from the same hometown.” Yeojin proudly proclaimed, oblivious to Jungeun’s impatience. The hometown comment stirred something in Jungeun but she didn’t let it show. 

Yeojin’s expression began to turn discouraged after Jungeun remained silent and she took a small step back. With a deep breath, she gestured for Yeojin to close the cabin door and take a seat. The small girl just about bounced into action, a grin now on her face as she did as told and took a seat across from Jungeun. 

“I saw you at McDonald’s!” Yeojin declared. Jungeun snorted and shifted her sitting position to face the younger slytherin. 

“Yeah? Describe the YMCA.” Jungeun challenged, leaning back and crossing her arms. 

“It’s painted this murky green with tinted blue glass windows and is across the street from the high school. The McDonalds is at the corner and behind it is the library.” Yeojin recited with a smug look. Jungeun blinked in shock. This kid really did have the same hometown as her. 

“Well.. I guess we are from the same place.” Jungeun said, scratching the back of her neck. There was a awkward moment of silence before Yeojin began talking again.

“My sister’s graduating from that high school this year!”

“Yeah?”

“My parents are muggles and so is my sister, but they’re very supportive of me attending Hogwarts” Yeojin rambled.

“That’s nice.”

“What about you? If it’s not too personal..” 

“I don’t know who my father is but he’s from some big shot Slytherin family.”

“Oh..”

“Yeah. But my mother is a muggle florist and I love her a lot so that makes up for it.” Jungeun mumbled. She didn’t know why she was opening up so easily. Something about Yeojin made her feel at ease to do so. The conversation continued like that until they reached the station, and they talked until they reached the muggle side of the station, where a pretty girl with a bob haircut was awaiting Yeojin. 

“See you around!!” Yeojin said, waving enthusiastically before leaving with the girl Jungeun assumed was her sister. Jungeun smiled to herself before realizing she still had her Hogwarts robe on and shrugged it off, slinging it over her shoulder. She usually takes it off and changes into muggle clothes during the train ride home but today she talked to Yeojin, which was a nice change. ‘Jiwoo thinks the robes are cooler anyways’, she thought, and with that, she started heading home. 

She wasn’t quite home yet, or rather, she dropped her luggage off at home and was now leaning against a street lamp, waiting for the bell to ring and catalyze the stampede of high school students out the double doors. It started to snow lightly, and Jungeun wrapped her silver and green patterned scarf tighter around her neck, as if it would keep her any warmer. She focused on a single snowflake that seemed to be falling directly towards her nose, and just as it landed the school bell and the stampede came out. Her eyes skimmed over the sea of students before locking onto one specific smiling face. Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo hadn’t noticed her yet, as she was talking to the person beside her but it was only a matter of seconds before their eyes locked. Jiwoo squealed loudly and made her way through the crowd before running towards Jungeun at full speed and tackling her. Jungeun couldn’t hold back a grin even though she nearly fell backwards into the cement of the parking lot. Jiwoo wrapped her arms tightly around Jungeun before picking her up and spinning her happily, her eyes turning into crescents. 

“Jungeun! I missed you so much. You didn’t tell me you were coming back today!” Jiwoo exclaimed, setting Jungeun down onto her feet, still holding onto her. 

“Sorry.. I.. missed you too.” Jungeun said shyly, her face red from both the cold and from Jiwoo. Jiwoo in turn smiled softly before taking the ends of Jungeun’s scarf into her hands. She used it to pull Junguen closer until their noses were touching. Jungeun felt her face growing increasingly warm as she leaned it, her eyes fluttering closed. Jiwoo met her half way, as she always seemed to, and they kissed softly. Jungeun smiled against the kiss, not being able to hold the bubbly feeling back. Jiwoo pulled back and let out an airy laugh, the kind that comes out when you cant feel anything but joy. 

“Did you win?” Jiwoo asked with a smile on that radiated warmth. Jungeun stood corrected. She was home. Her home had a smile that competed with the sun and was called Kim Jiwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for oli, she’s great go check her chuulip au out @Yebby727Lippie


End file.
